


Say it with Flowers

by NB_Cecil



Series: 30 Star Trek Ships [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Language of Flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Kirk replicates flowers for Spock.30 Ships 10: Kirk/Spock - Proposal





	Say it with Flowers

“Spock to Captain Kirk.”

“ _Go ahead Commander._ ”

“Jim, are you alone?”

“ _Er, yes?_ ”

“I accept your rather old-fashioned and over-the-top marriage proposal.”

“ _My_ what _?!_ ”

“I was initially baffled by your gift, James. But a delve into the computer’s library revealed the message hidden within the bouquet.”

“ _And, er, what message would that be?_ ”

“You really intend to make me go through the whole thing? Very well. Lavender roses indicate _love at first sight_ ; purple, _fascination_ and _adoration_ ; pink indicate _admiration_ , orange, _intense desire_ , white _honourable intentions_ , and—of course—red—.”

“ _Mister Spock, I picked _Bouquet No.6_ from the replicator menu because I thought your quarters looked a bit drab._”

“Oh. Um... Well, it appears I misread the situation. I do apologise, Captain. Spock out.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh. Writing Kirk/Spock was HARD and I’ve been putting it off for ages because I haven’t watched much TOS and found I don’t know the characters so well. I hope I’ve done them justice and you’re not disappointed. Comments are love <3
> 
> Rose info cribbed from [here](https://www.theflowerexpert.com/content/aboutflowers/flowermeanings/rose-flower-meanings).


End file.
